A mind, and a heart of glass
by Reyka Nara
Summary: La mente y en ocasiones el propio corazón puede ser el peor enemigo de una persona, al hacerla sucumbir sin que pueda hacer nada para impedirlo. Tenten e Itachi se veran atrapados en ello, llevandolos a un final que ellos mismos buscaron. ¿Será capaz Sasuke de continuar su vida0 sin ellos dos, las personas que más ama? Sasuke-Tenten-Itachi
1. Prologo

**Nick: **Reyka Akira (STC) / Reyka Nara (FF.N) /Kurama Seiren (UFF) / Kurama Renji (FFL)  
**Titulo: **_A mind, and a heart of glass_  
**Personajes:** ~ Sasuke -Tenten- Itachi ~  
**Resumen: **La mente o el propio corazón puede ser el peor enemigo de una persona, al hacerla sucumbir sin que pueda hacer nada para impedirlo.  
**Clasificación: **Adolescentes [+16]  
**Género: **Drama-Tragedia  
**Advertencia: **  
*****Trama en torno a la Anorexia  
*****Muerte de un personaje  
*****Tal vez Ooc. Justificado en algún personaje.  
*****5953 palabras / 14 paginas de Word  
**Aclaración: **

*****los guiones cortos (-) son como cambios de momento u escena.

*Este escrito participa como un One-Shot en el concurso "Duelo de escritores" realizado por Cz & FFL, pero decidí separarlo en cinco capítulos cortos, debido a lo largo y para mejor fluidez y entendimiento a los cambios de "escenas/momentos" en el fic.

*Para realizar este fic, me inspiro muchísimo la canción de _**Andermay-Desapareciendo**_ ( www . you tube watch?v = zcsAK9Zc OZg) espero que sea de su agrado el fic ^.^

**...**

**Prologo **

Buenas amistades pocas se dan en la vida, pero también no todo es para siempre y todos lo saben. Con la adolescencia la mente, corazón y el destino cambian e Itachi, Sasuke y Tenten no fueron la excepción al juego.

La castaña había llegado a vivir a Hôkkaido cuando recién cumplió cuatro años, su familia se había mudado por cuestiones de trabajo de sus padres al conjunto residencial de la compañía en la que laboraban, tocándoles de vecinos la familia Uchiha -sus jefes en el área de finanzas-

Era completamente un lugar nuevo para la pequeña, se sentía perdida sin conocer a nadie. Durante los siguientes dos meses, en solitario recorría montada en su bicicleta las calles cercanas a su hogar.

Esa tarde, un perro sin motivo aparente comenzó a ladrarle. Atemorizada, al sentirse desvalida instintivamente se protegió poniendo la bicicleta como obstáculo al canino, las lágrimas de la pequeña rodaban ya de sus ojos, cuando un fuerte chillido proveniente del perro la hiso brincar, seguido de otro doloroso aullido. A su izquierda un niño le lanzaba piedras para alejarlo de ella, hasta que lo consiguió.

—Por fin se fue, nii-san —dijo aliviado un pequeño que salió detrás de aquel niño. Ambos se acercaron a la infanta, quien les veía agradecida, pero al mismo tiempo con el miedo recorriendo cada fibra de su diminuto ser.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? —indagó acuclillado al lado derecho de la infante; el mayor de los niños al reconocerla como la hija de los vecinos. La castaña le miró, de pronto extendió sus pequeños brazos –aferrándose- al cuello de su salvador— tranquila, ya todo terminó. —La sentía temblar, por lo que trató de calmarla mientras que con sutileza acariciaba la corta cabellera.

—¡Hola! —Saludó el otro pequeño al instante en que con su dedo índice y dedo medio le apresaba la pequeña nariz tratando de romper con ese momento "intimo" pues se sentía ignorado. La castaña y el azabache se separaron, la pequeña limpió sus lágrimas y ambos le miraron—. Soy Sasuke Uchiha y él es mi hermano mayor Itachi —declaró el menor tomando posesivamente el brazo de su hermano, para el aludido le resultó gracioso los celos de Sasuke, por lo que sonrió y ese acto contagió a la pequeña—. ¡Vaya, también sabes sonreír! Creo que me agradarás… —declaró, curvando una media sonrisa en sus pequeños labios— Es que todas las niñas que conozco sólo lloran y lloran, creí que serías igual a esas niñas lloronas de mi colegio, las cuales por cierto "detesto" —esa declaración por parte de Sasuke, provocó que la sonrisa de la pequeña se ensanchará aún más…

—¡Vayamos a casa! —dijo Itachi, arrastrando la bicicleta de la pequeña, pues le era más que evidente que no la montaría al ver como era halada de la mano por Sasuke, acto que en parte le agradó pues nunca antes el menor se comportó así con nadie que no fuera él.

Se puede decir que ahí comenzó la amistad entre los tres, ellos sólo con ella se mostraban "agradables" y sonreían. Ella, eran los únicos chicos con los que podía tratar de ser ella misma al sentirse segura. Hasta los trece años de Itachi, los menores jamás le habían tenido "secretos" pues era su consejero y apoyo, pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar una vez que entraron a lo que muchos llaman "la revolución de las hormonas". Ambos comenzaron a ver a los demás de distinta manera, más haya de lo que una amistad conlleva; y el miedo a perder lo que poseían los hiso su presa...


	2. Chapter 1 La verdad

**Capitulo 1.-** La verdad…

Ellos un desastre en cuestión de actitud hacía los demás, pues no muy fácil dejaban a alguien entrar en su "circulo de amistad". Ella, tímida a los del sexo opuesto, algo retraída al poseer una muy baja autoestima que desde pequeña disfrazó tras de una dulce sonrisa. El amor superó al sentimiento de "amigos de infancia", el distanciamiento entre ellos no se hiso esperar y la castaña es quien más lo resintió.

Las salidas a "divertirse" fueron suplantados por "tengo tarea que hacer", "quede con los chicos de mi clase" o "tengo una cita". Eran las negativas de Itachi y en ocasiones de Sasuke, quienes sentían que no soportarían estar a lado de ella sin rebasar lo que era su amistad.

Una tarde, tras tanto tiempo de ver al moreno mayor conversar con un sin fin de chicas que se le acercaban en las horas de descanso, le dio curiosidad por saber, pues observaba detenidamente a cada una de ellas y se decía así misma "ellas sí son bonitas, no como yo". Tenten decidió salir de sus dudas esa tarde y fue a casa de los Uchiha encontrando a quien buscaba en su habitación, entró, se acercó hasta él con cierta chispa de curiosidad en saber…

—Itachi-kun…

—¿Sí, qué deseas? —indagó el moreno sin apartar su atención de la revista que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Cómo sería la chica que a ti te llegaría a gustar? —cuestionó con nerviosismo sentándose a lado de él que permanecía con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de su cama. Esa pregunta por un momento lo sorprendió, pero no podía decirle lo que en verdad sentía, por lo que sin pensarlo ni poner atención verdaderamente a la chica en papel, le mostró la imagen de una modelo…

—Bueno, creó que sería una chica como ella —le pasó la revista al instante en que él se levantó y dirigió al baño, restándole importancia tanto a la pregunta de la fémina como a su propia respuesta.

La atención de la menor se posó sobre la página que le mostró. Ahí aparecía una joven de larga cabellera rubia, piernas largas y torneadas, delgada, de rostro fino y bello, tal vez a lo que los chicos llamaban las medidas perfectas en una mujer –noventa, sesenta, noventa- sino es que hasta menos. Ante esa imagen fue inevitable que la tristeza se apoderará de su ser, los ojos avellanas se abnegaron con las aguas salinas y un asfixiante nudo comenzó a acrecentársele en la garganta.

—¡Es muy bonita! — Mientras se ponía en pie, alagó con su voz inestable lo suficientemente fuerte para que el masculino le escuchará, tono que no pasó desapercibido para Itachi quien se apresuró a tragar la pastilla que había ido a buscar y lavar sus manos para salir del baño; para confirmar sus sospechas. Ella dejó la revista sobre la cama y con su mano en el pomo de la puerta de salida de la habitación…— ¡Debo irme, te veo mañana en el Instituto!

Tenten esa tarde prácticamente huyó del cuarto antes de que el azabache la viera en tan lamentable e inexplicable estado, pero no contó que al salir se toparía de frente con el menor de los Uchiha. Trató de huir también de él, pero Sasuke le dio alcance en la solitaria casa de la castaña.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, por qué estas llorando? —indagó, acuclillándose frente a ella en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de la chica. Tras unos minutos de permanecer en silencio y los sollozos contenidos de la joven, el moreno dedujo lo que ocurría—. ¿Estas enamorada de nii-san, verdad?

Tenten no dijo sí, pero tampoco dijo no. Con sólo ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga Sasuke tuvo que aceptar que le había tocado perder, y la verdad es que no podía reprochar nada, ambos habían tenido la misma oportunidad y simplemente la balanza se inclinó a favor de su querido hermano mayor.  
—Si estoy en lo correcto y de verdad quieres conseguir que mi hermano corresponda a tus sentimientos, lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de llorar —le sugirió llevándose con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas de la castaña que le miraba atónita por saberse descubierta— y después procura dejar de lado tu timidez y dile lo que sientes. Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme, los chicos me están esperando —se levantó para seguido dirigirse a las escaleras, utilizando tan absurdo pretexto para alejarse de ella y no sucumbir ante sus verdaderos deseos…"besarla".

—Sasuke-kun, gracias —le sonrió, se sintió aliviada de que no le presionará por que le respondiera. Sasuke le devolvió el gesto y descendió, ella lo vio perderse escalera abajo, se levantó y encerró en su habitación.

En la soledad de esas cuatro paredes, Tenten se acerco al closet y sacó una muda de ropa para cambiarse después de bañarse, se encerró en el baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Al terminar de retirar el conjunto deportivo negro, su mirada se topó de frente con el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en la parte interior la puerta del baño, había quedado sólo en interiores, se observó detenidamente por un largo tiempo, cada imagen de su cuerpo que enfocaban sus orbes avellanas no le gustaba en nada. Comenzó tocando con las manos sus mejillas algo redonditas y rosaditas, descendió a su barbilla y cuello en los que ligeramente tenía un poquito de más carne, siguió con sus brazos, sus senos y abdomen que bien no era esbelto, pero tampoco estaba abultado, sus piernas, se colocó de perfil y esa imagen le gusto mucho menos. Peor fue cuando recordó la imagen de la modelo y al hacer la comparación con su propio cuerpo un choque de varios sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior; pues no le gusto lo que veía y no pudo evitar que su frágil mente se hundiera un poco más en ese oscuro abismo en el que un par de años atrás había comenzado a claudicar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse de nuevo en sus ojos, ella se veía y sentía "fea" cuando a la vista de cualquier otra persona se podría decir que poseía un peso y figura ideal para su edad de quince años además de ser una chica agraciada.

Ciertamente desde niña le agradaba vestir con ropa por lo menos una talla más grande de la que era debido a su misma timidez, pero desde hace dos años la ropa que usaba había aumentado entre dos o tres tallas más. Aquellos primeros gritos silenciosos pasaron inadvertidos para los más cercanos a la joven e irremediablemente ninguno se percató que poco a poco, desde entonces, comenzaban a perderla. Día con día su actitud se volvía mucho más retraída y en ocasiones algo arisca con su "única amiga y familia". Desarrolló una ilógica obsesión por las revistas de modelo que antes ni siquiera le interesaban; pero sobre todo aquellas donde apareciera la rubia que el moreno le había señalado como su tipo de "chica ideal".

Sasuke por su parte trató de olvidar sus sentimientos pues sabía bien que su hermano correspondía a su amiga, pero lo que no entendía era el por qué aún no se le confesaba y sólo una palabra saltaba a su mente, ya que fue la misma que a él le hiso detenerse en varias ocasiones cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de la fémina… "miedo a perder lo que ya tenía".

Resultaba irónico, ¿Verdad?


	3. Chapter 2 Desapareciendo:Realidad D

**Capitulo 2.-** _Desapareciendo: Realidad distorsionada_

Mientras Tenten se perdía cada vez más en la fragilidad de su mente, Itachi se topaba de frente con su cruda realidad que desde su nacimiento había sido prolongada gracias a los tratamientos y chequeos médicos que recibía cada seis meses y el día a día de la ingesta de medicamentos.

—Lo siento Itachi, pero lamentablemente esos últimos ataques que has tenido se deben a que el tratamiento ya esta siendo rechazado por tu organismo. —Esas palabras resonaron con crueldad en la mente del joven de casi dieciocho años— tu única esperanza de vida es un trasplante de corazón, pero la lista de espera es demasiado larga y de acuerdo con estos estudios, sólo te restan unos ocho u nueve meses de vida a lo mucho —sentenció el cardiólogo a cargo de su estado clínico.

—Entiendo —musitó, suspirando con pesadez— Jiraiya-san, le agradecería su discreción sobre estos últimos resultados. No quiero tener que ver todos los días a mi madre llorando por el tiempo que me queda de vida, ni preocupar a mi hermano y padre.

El médico comprendía el pedido del joven y lo respetaría como si se tratase de su última voluntad. Además, sabía que en nada le ayudaría si hablaba sobre su verdadero estado mientras no hubiera un donante; y lamentablemente el tiempo de espera es algo que el moreno no poseía. Así que, ¿para qué hacerle más amargo sus últimos meses?

El cardiólogo de cabellos de nieve, observó en silencio la partida del chico que prácticamente había visto crecer, luchar contra su padecimiento y enfrentarla con mucha madurez para la edad que poseía.

No hubo lágrimas, no hubo gritos, ni maldiciones en contra de su vida, ni de Dios ni de su destino, no hubo nada. Simplemente el rostro de Itachi no le mostró ningún tipo de sentimiento cuando le dictó su sentencia, actitud que le sorprendió tanto a Jiraiya, que llegó a pensar que desde hace tiempo ese muchacho ya había matado cualquier tipo de esperanzas que pudiera tener por cruel que pareciera, le hacía pensar que Itachi ya veía llegar esas palabras ya fuera… tarde o temprano.

Las platicas entre Tenten e Itachi después de esto se redujeron a casi nada, pero el moreno quería hacer "algo" antes de. No quería dejar sin cumplir lo que tanto deseaba hacer desde que se percato de sus sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo la sentencia que pesaba sobre él lo detenía pues no quería que Tenten sufriera por el inestable tiempo que le restaba de vida.

Una semana después por la tarde, Tenten le pidió ayuda con una tarea de Lengua y otra de Matemáticas que se le dificultaban un poco, cosa que el moreno accedió pues internamente quería aprovechar cada momento que pudiera compartir con la castaña.

La forma de explicar de Itachi le facilitaba el entender a la fémina. Por lo que la tarea la habían terminado en seguida. Itachi llevaba unos minutos durmiendo recostado de lado en el sillón, pues desde su chequeo no había podido conciliar debidamente el sueño. La respiración pausada y el rostro sereno del moreno fueron como un imán para la joven.

Sus ojos avellanas no se apartaban de la vista que el azabache le daba, con su fino tacto delineó el rostro de Itachi deteniéndose en sus labios. Ante el contacto el masculino prefirió disfrutar de la sutil caricia, siguiéndole el juego a la castaña de que él se encontraba dormido.

Tras unos minutos más de acariciarle la cara y apartar los largos mechones que le tapaban parte del rostro, Tenten ya no aguanto la tentación y acortó el escaso espacio que separaba sus labios de los del azabache, el primer contacto fue tímido, pero cálido. Sin experiencia, con los ojos cerrados movió con lentitud sus labios sobre los del muchacho.

¡Itachi tenía que verla! No lo resistía, sentía la imparable necesidad de ver el rostro de "su amiga" mientras lo besaba, no le importaba si se topaba con su mirada; por lo que abrió sus ojos y para deleite de Uchiha ella ocultaba sus orbes avellanas bajo el manto de sus parpados. Tenía la necesidad de corresponder su beso, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir, pero su enfermedad parecía dos cadenas aprisionando sus muñecas y le impedían que tocara a la fémina frente a él. Y aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos más, quería seguir sintiéndola, cerró sus ojos para grabar en su memoria la imagen de Tenten…

—¡Itachi…! —entró bruscamente en la habitación Sasuke, quien al ver la escena se maldijo internamente el haber interrumpido.

—¡Maldición! ¿Tenía que llegar en este preciso momento? —Era el pensamiento del mayor al escuchar la voz de su hermano, así que lentamente con pesar abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los orbes avellanas abiertas por verse sorprendida y un tono carmín tintado en las mejillas de Tenten—. ¿Qué haces? —indagó apartándola con sutileza, disfrazando con esa pregunta mientras se ponía en pie el hecho de que desde el inicio había estado disfrutando del tímido beso que los tersos labios le brindaban.

—Creo que… no tiene caso ocultarlo más tiempo —masculló con los nervios a flor de piel, estrujaba sus manos entre sí debido a ello— Itachi-kun, me gustas, te quiero mucho y yo… quisiera que me aceptaras…

La incertidumbre hacía mella en su corazón que latía desenfrenadamente, no se sentía capaz de mirar al mayor a la cara, no después de haberle entregado su primer beso. Itachi debía responderle con claridad, pero al ser una mentira lo que saldría de su boca no podía enfrentar esos orbes avellanas que tanto amaba.

—Lo siento, pero sólo puedo quererte como amiga —rechazó la confesión, diciéndose mentalmente "es lo mejor", miraba de soslayo la reacción de la castaña a quien las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar abundantemente de sus ojos, cubriéndose con las manos el rostro, tratando vanamente con ese acto ocultar su dolor, de silenciar sus sollozos. Itachi apretó fuertemente sus manos en puño y cerró sus ónices con fuerza, después de que la conoció jamás soportó verla llorar y menos por su causa, pero esta vez era necesario, "sólo sería esta vez" se repetía internamente.— no puedo ofrecerte nada más, Tenten.

—¡Me convertiré en la chica que deseas, cuando lo consiga volveré a confesarme y esa vez no podrás rechazarme! —Sentenció en medio de su llanto la castaña, tomó sus libros y salió corriendo de la habitación. Aunque Itachi no se esperó esa respuesta por parte de ella, sabía que cuando eso llegará, su respuesta seguiría siendo la misma…

Sasuke observó en todo momento cada uno de los movimientos de su hermano, se percató de cada expresión y menos lo comprendía. Sí, le dolía... sí, le correspondía ¿Entonces, por qué diablos la rechazó? Y sobre todo qué significaban esas palabras de la castaña ¿la chica que Itachi deseaba? Pero si tal cual ella es, su hermano la adoraba.

—Eres un idiota, nii-san —increpó con tono molesto el menor dejándolo a solas, se le había olvidado hasta de decirle que su madre le esperaba al teléfono.

—Sí, el más grande de todos —susurró en respuesta a las palabras de su hermano una vez que este azotó la puerta al salir. Una sonrisa burlesca para sí mismo se curvó en sus labios ante la ironía de su corta vida.

-  
La fémina tras llegar a la seguridad de su habitación, la frustración atacó con toda su fuerza a su mente y sentimientos…

—¿Por qué? —Gritó tras cerrar con seguro la puerta y arrojar sus libros frente a ella— ¿Por qué Itachi no me corresponde, porqué a pesar de lo que he hecho soy incapaz de alcanzarlo? —se dejó caer al borde de su cama, apoyando sus manos y ocultando en ellas su rostro con las lágrimas desbordándose ya por sus pálidas mejillas. Lloró hasta el cansancio, lo único que ella quería no podía tenerlo. Lloró hasta que fue vencida por el sueño y con la latente sentencia del rechazo golpearla de nuevo cuando despierte.


	4. Chapter 3 Menguando en Silencio

**Capitulo 3**_**.-**__ Menguando en silencio _

Con el pasar de las semanas la castaña se sobre exigía para cumplir su meta lo antes posible. Quería ser bonita para el Uchiha, así que en las clases de deportes, era la primera en comenzar con la brutal rutina de su instructor y cumpliendo con ella, pero con el pasar de más clases llegaba a sentirlas insuficientes, por lo que hacía casi el doble de lo pedido por su profesor, excediéndose.

En casa, la cantidad ingerida de alimento comenzó a disminuir mucho más; a un tercio del contenido de su plato bajo el manto de ilógicos pretextos cada que alguien le cuestionaba, "comí algo en el camino", "no tengo mucha hambre", "estoy cansada quiero dormir, luego como algo". Sus padres tan absortos por su trabajo, no prestaron atención como debían a su única hija.

La balanza se volvió en el cruel verdugo de la joven, se pesaba al despertar y por la tarde al volver del instituto y aunque los números le gritaban que su peso ha bajado, a ella le seguía resultando insuficiente. Así se torturaba día a día y su tiempo de sueño comenzó a escasear, reduciéndose a tres horas por noche.

Durante esos últimos cuatro meses, la castaña por las mañanas antes de ir al Instituto salía ha correr o sino entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación realizaba una rutina de ejercicio. En las comidas, lo poco que ingería, a los minutos terminaba en el sanitario tras provocarse las arcadas para expulsar de su cuerpo "las calorías" que atormentaban a su cerebro.

El enfrentarse cada mañana frente al espejo la destruía completamente, pues a pesar de que el número marcado en la balanza dictaba la disminución a 49 kilogramos, la castaña se veía y sentía mucho más pesada que cuando su cerebro aún difería con sus ojos la realidad.

—¡¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de esto? —gritaba colérica apresando con su mano la piel de su cuerpo que poco a poco comenzaba a denotar su delgadez, aquella piel que a sus ojos era una masa de abultada grasa en su cintura— ¡¿Por qué? —tras ese grito, el estruendoso ruido del espejo quebrándose, Tenten le había arrojado en medio de su enojo una botella de agua.

El calendario marcaba ya "cinco meses" desde que ella se había confesado a Uchiha. La temporada de verano estaba terminando y pese al ejercicio que la castaña realizaba, en ocasiones sorprendía a Sasuke durante las horas de clases de gimnasia al quejarse de que hacia frío, cuando el moreno estaba sudando. Por lo que en varias ocasiones Uchiha llegó a pensar que su querida amiga estaba sintiendo los primeros síntomas de un resfriado, cosa que le hacia no tomarle mucha importancia. ¡Total qué más daba! Nadie se moría por tener gripa un par de días.

Tras un par de meses más, el latente inicio de desnutrición comenzaba a cobrarle factura a la fémina. Sus energías menguaron enormemente, por más que ella quisiera ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para realizar sus exageradas rutinas de ejercicio. Unas notables manchas oscuras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos, las ojeras eran mucho más visibles; su piel que en un principio denotaba vida ahora había adquirido un pálido y moribundo color amarillento, aquellos largos cabellos castaños que ataba en dos llamativos e infantiles rollitos, ahora no intentaba hacerlos pues se deshacían al estar perdiendo su cabello.

El tiempo, su frustración, su mente de cristal terminó por hacerla sucumbir. Los sin sabores de sus días sobre la báscula, las constantes arcadas en el sanitario y la imagen que le regresaba el espejo a sus ahora opacos orbes avellanas hicieron mella en la cada vez más rota mente de la fémina, siendo encontrada una tarde inconsciente en el piso de su habitación por el Uchiha menor.

—¿Pero qué diablos? —vociferó tras levantar como si nada del suelo a la castaña. A través de esas ropas anchas pudo sentir su delgadez –la depositó en la revuelta cama- y se percató que su respiración a penas y se notaba. Sasuke tenía que sacar esa absurda idea que se había colado en su mente, así que mientras llamaba a emergencias recorrió la manga de la sudadera de la chica que ocultaban sus manos huesudas. Sasuke no podía creerlo, descubrió el abdomen de su amiga y se horrorizo al ver marcados los huesos de las costillas y los de la cadera sobre expuestos—. ¿Qué carajos has hecho, Tenten? —la cubrió nuevamente, tras dar la dirección a la operadora y asegurarse de que aún respiraba se dispuso a informarle a su hermano.

La noticia de que la castaña se encontraba hospitalizada le cayó como balde de agua helada al Uchiha mayor, lo malo era que ella sólo podía contar con ellos dos, los padres de ambos se encontraban fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo. Ellos eran el único apoyo con el que contaba y ella se negaba a escucharlos tras un par de horas después de haber sido revisada y recuperado la consciencia.

—¿Por qué te has dañado hasta terminar en este estado, Tenten? —Cuestionó Sasuke— anda, come —pidió mientras sostenía entre sus dedos una cuchara con papilla de manzana. Un manotazo fue la respuesta de la castaña.

—¡Hice una promesa, sólo pretendo que él me quiera! —gritó, no soportó que el moreno la cuestionará. Al mismo instante en que sus palabras salían de su boca señalaba a Itachi, a quien el peso de ellas lo sentenciaba "culpable".

—¡No culpes a Itachi de esto! ¡Estas en un error, mi hermano te adoraba tal cual eras, deja de comportarte como una cría, estás enferma! ¡Por dios, Tenten, la Anorexia te esta matando! —el momento ocasionó que Sasuke le hablará con crudeza, enfrentándola por primera vez contra su enfermedad. Porque eso era. Así es como se le llamaba por cruel que sonará.

—¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke!¡No estoy enferma! —el remolino de sentimientos en su interior le golpearon con fuerza, las gotas salinas se acumularon en sus ojos terminando por precipitarse por sus amarillentas mejillas— ¡Yo no soy una anoréxica! —Negó furiosa, tomando un vaso que contenía agua y se lo arrojó al azabache, quien a penas logró cubrirse. Aquel recipiente de vidrio terminó estrellándose contra la pared. Los gritos de ambos llamarón la atención del médico y enfermeras a cargo — ¡Sólo comí algo que me cayó mal, sólo eso!

Tenten estaba sumamente alterada, sus gritos de histeria al negarse en aceptar la verdad causaron mucho dolor en ambos hermanos. Las enfermeras por pedido del doctor le aplicaron un sedante tras batallar unos minutos, hasta que lograron llevarla de nueva cuenta a un estado de calma e inconsciencia. Todos abandonaron el cuarto, quedando a solas Itachi.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —Susurró aferrando su mano a la de Tenten. Mientras en el pasillo el "médico familiar" informaba al menor sobre el verdadero estado de salud de la castaña. Itachi por momentos acariciaba y delineaba el rostro esquelético; el recordar las palabras de hace unos minutos de la fémina le doblegaba el alma y unas traicioneras lágrimas se acumularon en sus ónices, fue en ese momento que su hermano entró a informarle la mala noticia…

—Itachi, tenemos serios problemas —comunicó más frío de lo normal.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó el mayor sin soltar ni dejar de mirar a la fémina.

—Me acaba de informar el médico, que si en el transcurso de estos días no logran que Tenten aumente por lo menos dos kilos, la perderemos. Las salinas de Itachi ya no pudieron ser contenidas, el peso de esas palabras lo estremecieron a tal grado que terminaron deslizándose por sus mejillas. Sintió un conocido malestar en su pecho que apretó disimuladamente con su mano libre.

—De-deberías informarle a sus padres, por favor, Sasuke —sugirió el mayor soportando exitosamente su malestar, buscando con eso que su hermano saliera, y lo consiguió. Una vez solo, de su pantalón saco un pequeño estuche con pastillas que le recetó para el dolor, Jiraiya.

La noticia del estado de Tenten fue un golpe duro para sus progenitores; tres días después de que Sasuke les informará lograron conseguir lugares en un vuelo que los llevará a su hogar. Durante esos días el Uchiha menor los mantenían al tanto de su estado ya que Itachi no quería separarse de ella ni un momento.


	5. Chapter 4 Te destruí, te perdí

**Capitulo 4.-** _Te destruí, te perdí_

Por más que sus padres le pidieron que comiera, que se esforzara en recuperarse; aunque ella lo deseará su organismo no soportaba ni retenía los alimentos. El hacerla ingerir aunque fueran un par de cucharadas de comida o líquido era una completa tortura tanto para quien le daba, como para ella misma, pues al tragarlo sentía como su estómago se retorcía, se convulsionaba por expulsar "al intruso" de ese cuerpo roto, hasta que lo conseguía.

Lo que aún la mantenía viva era el suero que entraba por sus venas, pero los días pasaban y no había evolución en su peso, sino por el contrario. Ya había tenido dos paros respiratorios, el médico a cargo les había comunicado que lo único que mantenía a Tenten consciente era su fuerza de voluntad, porque en ese estado era para que ya estuviera en coma, pero que tal vez un tercer ataque en esas condiciones, con su corazón tan débil ya no lo soportaría.

La mañana estaba gris, con las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra el cristal de la ventana de la habitación, llevaba un largo rato mirándolas caer y de momentos observar al azabache leyendo un libro, sentado con semblante aparentemente tranquilo, cuando internamente era un mar de desesperación e incertidumbre sobre el desenlace que tendría la condición de su pequeña, Tenten. Los padres de ella y Sasuke habían ido a casa asearse…

—¿Sí te hago una pregunta, me responderías sinceramente? —Había articulado con esfuerzo la castaña, llamando la atención de Itachi, él sólo dio una cabezada en afirmación—. Acércate —pidió, el azabache se sentó a lado de su cama, tomando su mano derecha con la izquierda de él— ¿Sí hubiera logrado convertirme en la chica que me mostraste aquella tarde, me hubieras amado? ¿Hubieras correspondido al amor que te tengo?

La respiración de la castaña se volvía más pausada, a cada segundo más trabajosa. No sabía porqué, pero ya no sentía nervios por la respuesta, ni miedo, simplemente sentía la enorme necesidad de saber si al final su esfuerzo hubiera sido recompensado.

—No —dijo mirándola. Las lágrimas instantáneamente se desbordaron por sus mejillas, le dolía el corazón…— Yo te amaba tal como eras y aún lo hago —aclaró secando con sus dedos las salinas de la mejilla derecha de la fémina. El tono de voz de Uchiha parecía un susurro. Itachi acercó su rostro al de ella, la beso con sutileza, demostrándole con ese beso que su respuesta esta vez era sincera. Los orbes avellanas no dejaron de mirarlo ante esa inesperada, pero soñada acción; una tierna y cálida sonrisa como cuando niña se dibujó en sus pálidos, resecos y quebradizos labios— Te amo Tent… —a vista de Uchiha los parpados de la castaña se cerraron lentamente, ocultando de sus ónices los orbes avellanas sin vida. El nombre de su amada "pequeña", se atoró en su garganta al escuchar el largo chillido del aparato que hasta ese momento había estado marcando los latidos del corazón de la chica.

Itachi no gritó por ayuda, no la llamó por su nombre para que despertara y obligarla a permanecer con él aunque fuera un poco más de tiempo. ¡No! Itachi sabía que sería vano, pero sobre todo, lo que lo mantuvo en silencio fue que el rostro de Tenten al fin irradiaba paz, felicidad genuina. La única señal de dolor en el Uchiha por la perdida de la castaña, era que de sus ónices opacos unas silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban libremente por sus pálidas mejillas.

Así lo encontró Sasuke tras recibir la noticia por parte de una enfermera al llegar. A un costado de la cama de la muchacha Itachi lloraba en silencio sin dejar de mirarla, fue difícil para el menor ver a su hermano con ese tipo de semblante en su rostro, pero resultó mucho más difícil para él la idea de que ya no podrá volver a verse reflejado en esos singulares orbes avellanas. Ante ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar que unas rebeldes lágrimas también se escaparan de sus ojos, sin poder evitar ninguno de los dos el memorar algunos de los momentos compartidos con ella.

Los gritos en el pasillo hicieron a los Uchiha volver a la cruda realidad. Reconocían esas voces, los desgarradores gritos provenían de la madre de la castaña al enterarse del deceso de su unigénita. Entró a la habitación aferrando entre sus brazos el enclenque cuerpo sin vida…

—¡Mi niña, mi pequeña! ¡Despierta por favor! Mi amor mamá está contigo, ya no ira a trabajar, saldremos a pasear juntas, platicaremos y seremos las mejores amigas del mundo —en medio de sus lágrimas, deliraba por el dolor mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija— así que, por tu madre que te adora, abre los ojos, Tenten. —El padre de la fémina lloraba sin apartar su mirada de las dos personas en la cama. La mujer al no obtener la respuesta deseada, sucumbió a la desesperación y al dolor puro— ¡Abre los malditos ojos, Tenten!

De qué servía ahora llorar, hacer promesas que pese a desear cumplirlas ya no podrían llevarlas a cabo. Y de qué servía que pesé a amarla tanto, por su propio egoísmo por no tener que verla llorar debido a su padecimiento, la rechazó. Con esas simples palabras, Itachi sin querer la había condenado a matarse lentamente, sin darse cuenta él fue el causante de ese final.


	6. Chapter 5 Sin ti, sin nosotros

**Capitulo 5.-** Sin ti, sin nosotros…

Miraba a su alrededor, las pocas personas que habían asistido lloraban por ella, ¿y él, por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no era capaz aunque fuera por esta vez dejar fluir libres sus sentimientos ante los demás?

Simplemente porque la mañana que Tenten murió, a pesar de haber sido unos minutos fue capaz de confesar lo que durante todo ese tiempo se guardó. Pudo escucharle y decirle "te amo".

—Tal vez sonará ilógico viniendo de mi parte, pero… dentro de un par de meses más nos volveremos a encontrar, Tenten —era el pensamiento de Itachi mientras aferraba su mano derecha en su pecho adolorido y echaba una rosa blanca en ese vacio de tierra. Ver como el ataúd descendía en ese oscuro agujero que la separaría para siempre de todos aquellos que llegaron a amarla, dolía.

En ese mismo momento, la madre de la castaña lloraba desconsolada entre los brazos de su esposo a quien la tristeza y dolor lo hacían flaquear en lágrimas. Sasuke dejaba caer sobre la caja de fina madera tallada una rosa roja en señal de despedida a su primer amiga y amor.

El cielo gris dejó caer sus gotas frías sobre los asistentes al funeral de la chica, poco a poco fueron desalojando el cementerio, poco a poco Tenten e Itachi se fueron quedando solos.

Unos meses más, unos menos. Lo que sí era seguro es que el corazón de Itachi lentamente durante todo este tiempo se estuvo consumiendo, sufriendo, claudicando en la agonía del silencio. Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho y lo hiso hincarse sobre la lapida de su querida castaña, el sabor a fierro se agolpó brutalmente en su garganta y un hilo carmesí se deslizó entre la comisura de sus labios, cayendo, tintando de carmín el ramo de rosas blancas que él mismo acababa de dejar sobre la fría lápida.

—Hump, tal parece que será en menos tiempo del pensado, pequeña —masculló al retirar con el dorso de su mano la sangre que salía de su boca— no estarás sola por mucho tiempo.

El azabache levantó su mirada al cielo, las gotas de lluvia empapaban su rostro y cualquier rastro de sangre en él, fue borrado. Itachi observó a su hermano sosteniendo un paraguas, esperándole. De nuevo eran ellos dos como cuando llegaron a vivir a Hôkkaido de niños, un par de chicos renuentes al acercamiento con los demás, otra vez un par de solitarios, pero con la pena de la pérdida de su primer amor, tatuado en el corazón de cada uno… ¡Por siempre!

Se puso en pie y lentamente, paso a paso se acercó al menor quien le miraba con semblante neutro.

—Volvamos a casa —musitó Itachi a lado del menor, Sasuke simplemente le siguió en silencio como antaño.

Lo único que ahora atormentaba la mente y corazón de Itachi, es qué tras su eminente muerte su querido hermano menor se quedaría completamente solo. Y sólo una pregunta revotaba en su pensamiento…

¿Será capaz de vivir sin él, más bien... sin ellos?


End file.
